Amor y Odio
by Cereziitha
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un amor te traiciona? Aquel a quien confiabas todo, quien era el amor de tu vida, tu primer amor... La persona que estuvo contigo en tus mejores y peores momentos. De quien menos esperas la traicion es de quien mas duele...
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

 **No puedo creer que este de regreso; parece que fue hace tanto tiempo que me fui de aquí con el corazón roto. En realidad no fue hace tanto, pero quisiera que fuera así. Tal vez pienses que el amor es algo genial, y yo pensaba exactamente igual que tú… hasta que lo conocí. Al hombre de mis sueños, alto, guapo, detallista y siempre se preocupaba por mí. Era como estar viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas, todo era perfecto; o al menos eso pensaba yo. Pero todo cuento tiene un final y no siempre es feliz…**


	2. 1 Encuentros inesperados

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

 **Al bajar del avión, después de un largo vuelo lo primero que pienso es en regresar, no puedo evitar sentir pánico al regresar a enfrentarme a los fantasmas de mi pasado. Sin embargo en muy tarde para retractarme, después de todo ha sido mucho tiempo de estar alejada de mi familia y mis amigos.**

 **Al salir de aeropuerto, mi padre está esperándome en su auto. Nos damos un cálido abrazo. Su aroma me reconforta como siempre.**

 **-Sakura, me da tanto gusto que estés de regreso.**

 **\- A mi también papá, de verdad no sabes cuánto te extrañé**

 **-Vamos entra al auto, platicaremos en el trayecto a casa, Touya nos está esperando con tu comida favorita.**

 **Touya. Hace tiempo que no hablamos mi hermano y yo. Siempre ha sido celoso y sobreprotector conmigo. Tal vez el más afectado con todo lo que pasó fue él. Aunque no sabe todo, tiene la certeza de que salí de aquí con el corazón roto y que el causante de todo fue él.**

 **Finalmente llegamos a casa, me alegra tanto estar de regreso. Suspiro antes de bajar del auto. Papá me anima a entrar.**

 **-Mounstruo!**

 **-No soy un moustrou –Digo mientras corro para darle un gran abrazo**

 **-Te extrañe mounstruo**

 **-También te extrañe mucho Touya**

 **-Bueno pasemos a la mesa para cenar – Dice mi padre con su característica amabilidad.**

 **Disfrutamos de una cena bastante agradable, me hacen mil preguntas de mi estancia en la Universidad de Princeton. Después de todo fue un largo periodo de estar lejos de mi familia y aprendiendo nuevas cosas.**

 **Despues de horas de hablar, me despido de las personas mas importantes para mi, y subo a dormis, después de todo mañana será un día agotador. Solo de pensar que mañana puedo volver a verlo mi corazón late desbocado. A pesar de todo, una parte de mi lo sigue amando.**

 *******FLASH BACK**

 **No es posible que después de llevar 6 meses en la universidad, como siempre me quede dormida. En el desayuno, que apresuradamente como, no puedo evitar las burlas de mi hermano. A pesar de que ya soy una universitaria, levantarse temprano siempre será una tortura.**

 **Me despido rápidamente de mi padre y hermano. Y justo cuando estoy saliendo de casa, me encuentro con Tomoyo. Me sorprende siempre lo bien que se ve con lo que sea, después de todo es una chica muy hermosa. Lleva vaqueros y una sencilla blusa de flores.**

 **-Tomoyo! – Grito con alegría**

 **-Buenos días Sakura – contesta con una gran sonrisa**

 **-Pero que haces aquí?, pensé que ya estarías en la Universidad, ya es tarde.**

 **-Pensé en venir por ti por si te atrasabas, que bueno que lo hice no lo crees?**

 **-Tomoyo, tu siempre tan amable. Muchas gracias por venir por mi, pero vámonos ya o las dos llegaremos tarde.**

 **Llegamos justo a tiempo para iniciar las clases, aunque Tomoyo y yo estamos en distintas carreras, nos vemos en cada tiempo libre que tenemos. No era de sorprenderse que Tomoyo escogiera Diseño de modas, después de todo esa es su pasión. Y yo, bueno, después de pensarlo mucho, me decidí por leyes. Lo sé, ni siquiera yo lo esperaba, pero mi papá y mi hermano me apoyaron y estoy muy feliz por eso.**

 **En cuanto entre a la clase, ya estaban la mayoría de mis ahora compañeros. En cuanto entre vi a Naomi, una nueva amiga que apreciaba mucho, así que busqué un lugar cerca de ella para sentarme, y justo en ese momento entro el profesor Toshiro por lo que me senté en la primera fila en el asiento disponible más cercano. Inició la clase y empecé a tomar apuntes de inmediato, después de todo el profesor era demasiado exigente.**

 **Al finalizar la clase, salí a encontrarme con Tomoyo. De pronto sentí que alguien me seguía…**

 **-Espero que no sea un fantasma – Pensé tontamente**

 **Sentí como me tocaban el hombro, grité y corrí pero para mí mala suerte choque con alguien y caímos estrepitosamente al suelo**

 **-Estas bien? –Me pregunto una voz masculina**

 **-Sí, estoy bien. Discúlpame, fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba – dije mientras abría lentamente los ojos.**

 **No podía creerlo, de todas las personas con las que pude haber chocado tenía que ser él, el alumno más popular, guapo y rico de la universidad. Mi suerte no podía ser tan mala, o si? Me pare apresuradamente y voltee a ver quién estaba detrás y me encontré con un Joven apuesto, según lo que había visto y escuchado es el mejor amigo de Lee Shaoran.**

 **-Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención asustarla, pero salió tan rápido del salón que olvidó su libro. – me dijo son una sonrisa amable**

 **-Muchas gracias, no me había dado cuenta. – le respondí mientras me entregaba el libro y gire a ver a Lee -Discúlpame nuevamente, estas bien?**

 **-Por supuesto que está bien, diría que está mejor que bien al haber tenido la suerte de conocer a alguien como usted, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa**

 **-Mucho gusto, mi nombre Sakura Kinomoto**

 **-Que nombre tan hermoso, igual que tu**

 **No sé si me puedo sonrojar aún más de lo que estoy, pero le respondí con una sonrisa, de pronto escucho mi nombre a lo lejos, debe ser Tomoyo, le dije que llegaría a la cafetería pronto.**

 **-Sakurita, estas bien?, pensé en venir a esperarte para ir juntas a la cafetería, y cuando saliste tuviste un raro accidente…**

 **-Fue mi culpa, no pensé que la asustaría de esa manera. Nuevamente me disculpo Kinomoto, y señorita…**

 **-Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji.**

 **-Es un placer, señorita Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa para servirle en lo que desee – Le besa la mano a Tomoyo, y por su reacción la toma por sorpresa**

 **-Lo mismo digo Hirawizawa, encantada de conocerte – Responde con una sonrisa.-**

 **-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos- Dice de pronto nuestro compañero olvidado, -mi nombre es Lee Shaoran.**


End file.
